This invention relates to an S-portion for a frame-type vehicle body construction, and more particularly to an S-portion having two components, each component having a portion with a stepped configuration that permits relative sliding movement therebetween so that desired relative positioning of the components can be effected.
Since the mid-1970's, vehicle bodies have been assembled by providing separate subassemblies, each subassembly being composed of several separate components which are, usually, welded together. An underbody subassembly is placed on a framing fixture and two side subassemblies, called the passenger side subassembly and the driver side subassembly are positioned and aligned with respect to the underbody assembly and each other. After this, the roof subassembly is placed on top of the passenger and driver side subassemblies to form the completed vehicle body in white. As is known, closure panels are then secured to the body in white to form the completed vehicle body construction.
Of crucial importance in the above process is the proper alignment and positioning of the subassemblies. Improper alignment and positioning of the subassemblies can result from manufacturing variations in the components used to make up the subassembly as well as assembly variations which occur when actually assembling the separate components to make the completed subassembly. These variations, either alone or in combination, can create gaps in the finally assembled vehicle body construction. These gaps are universally undesired in the finished vehicle product in that moisture from the outside can get into the car and the gaps can cause whistling sounds when the vehicle is moving.
A further consequence of improper alignment and positioning of the vehicle body construction is sloppy fitting of the closure panels of the vehicle. Today's automobile consumers demand consistent fit and gaps between the closure panels that make up the car body as well as tight fitting doors and vehicle glass.
Prior art methods of insuring proper alignment and positioning of the subassemblies range from using putty or other filler materials to fill gaps to bending or otherwise deforming certain components of the frame in order to "absorb" the manufacturing and assembly variations. In particular, bending of the components is possible because the components are made of sheet metal, which can easily be deformed to absorb the variations.
With the advent of the Alcoa "Space Frame.TM." design approach, vehicle body constructions are now being made entirely of extruded aluminum components. When properly designed, an aluminum extruded component provides excellent rigidity at a much lower weight than steel components. This rigidity is desired by today's auto consumer. However, this rigidity means that it is difficult, if not impossible, to bend or otherwise deform the components of the subassemblies in order to "absorb" the manufacturing variations.
What is needed, therefore, is a component for a frame-type vehicle body construction that can be used to absorb manufacturing and assembly variations which can overcome the problems of the prior art and which can also be used with the more rigid and lightweight aluminum frame-type vehicle body constructions.